starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rekkon
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Roundtree System | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte =2 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie =Docent | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = University of Kalla }} Rekkon was een man met een donkere huid afkomstig van het Roundtree System die rond 2 BBY een groep oprichtte om personen op te sporen die in de Corporate Sector op een verdachte manier waren 'verdwenen'. Biografie Rekkon werd geboren in het Roundtree System als enig kind van een familie uit de middenklasse. Zijn ouders voedden hem goed op en leerden hem onder andere dat achter alles een betekenis zat en brachten hem zijn liefde voor het studeren bij. Rekkon was als kind al bijzonder en had de gave om aspecten tot één geheel te verbinden. Hij verkoos een boek boven een stuk speelgoed omdat een boek zijn horizon kon vergroten. Waar men vermoedde dat Rekkon een militaire loopbaan in een leger of bij de politie zou ambiëren, dacht verkeerd. Rekkon was geïnteresseerd in kennis en waarheid. Rekkon hielp als student al mede-studenten met studeren en volgde een opleiding van leraar. Als leerkracht werd Rekkon even gerespecteerd dan als student. Zijn lessen en spreekbeurten lokten tal van geïnteresseerden, al vielen zijn thema's over vrijheid en zelfstandigheid niet overal in de smaak. Rekkon kreeg een job aangeboden in de Corporate Sector die hij aanvaardde. Zijn broer en familie woonden in de Corporate Sector en leidde er een goed bestaan. Rekkon werd professor op de University of Kalla op Kalla VI. Hij legde zich persoonlijk toe om zijn neef Tchaka te helpen met zijn studies geschiedenis en filosofie. Rekkon was echter niet tevreden met de gang van zaken in het Galactic Empire en de Corporate Sector. Langzaamaan en in het geheim begon hij allerlei informatie te verzamelen over de regeringen en politiek. In tegenstelling tot zijn oom begon Tchaka in het openbaar zich tegen de Corporate Sector Authority uit te spreken. Rekkon wist waar hij de grens moest trekken maar zijn neef blijkbaar niet. Tchaka kwam zo overtuigend over dat kinderen van hoge ambtenaren in de Corporate Sector Authority vragen begonnen te stellen. Alvorens Rekkon zijn neef kon bedaren, was Tchaka spoorloos verdwenen. In zijn zoektocht naar zijn verdwenen neef, richtte Rekkon een groep op die vermiste personen in de Corporate Sector opspoorde. Deze groep bestond uit personen die elk een familielid waren kwijtgeraakt. Zijn zoektocht leidde hem naar het Authority Data Center op Orron III. Rekkon ontdekte dat hij weinig vooruitgang boekte en kwam tot de vaststelling dat er zich een verrader in zijn groep bevond. Hij riep de hulp in van Jess Vandangante die op zoek was naar haar vermiste vader 'Doc'. Jessa bracht Han Solo en Chewbacca in contact met Rekkon om de verrader te ontdekken. Op Orron III vond Rekkon informatie over Stars' End, een gevangeniscomplex dat zich op Mytus VII bevond. Nadat Chewbacca tijdens hun ontsnapping uit het Data Center werd gevangen genomen, sloot ook Han Solo zich bij Rekkons groep aan. Aan boord van de Millennium Falcon werd Rekkon echter neergeschoten door Torm Dadeferron, de verrader uit de groep. Han Solo doodde Torm en voerde Rekkons werk uit door Stars' End te vernietigen en een heel deel vermiste personen te redden, waaronder Tchaka. Tchaka zette het werk van zijn oom voort maar op een subtiele manier die Rekkon gewaardeerd zou hebben. Bron *Han Solo at Star's End *Rekkon in de Databank *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Han Solo at Star's End Comic category:Mensen category:Docenten